Egy földi angyal naplójából III
by KatieWR
Summary: Mert ha egy angyal egy hozzá hasonló tiszta lénynek okoz fájdalmat, azt visszakapja." "- Miért csinálod ezt?" "- Akármit mondasz is, én itt maradok… nem tudnék elmenni a közeledből…"
1. Kötelék

Szóval, harmadik rész. Eskü, még egy extra fejezet (ha lesz), és nincs több angyalozás!

* * *

Egy földi angyal naplójából

Harmadik rész

Kötelék

„Fájó ürességet hagyott maga után. Újra meg kellett tanulnom, hogyan üssem el az időt. Ez eleinte nehezebb volt, mint hittem. Aztán rájöttem, mit akarok. Erősebbé válni. Hogy többé ne kerüljek olyan helyzetbe, hogy többé senki ne mondhassa, hogy védelemre van szükségem. Mert nincs!  
Mindazonáltal reméltem, hogy őt is köti pár alapvető szabály az angyalsága miatt, és érzi, mit is tett velem. Mert ha egy angyal egy hozzá hasonló tiszta lénynek okoz fájdalmat, az visszakapja. Reméltem, hogy tisztában van ezzel.  
- Én megmondtam – jegyezte meg a hang a fejemben.  
- Nem mondtad meg! – mordultam rá.  
- De ők igen – felelte.  
- Nem érdekel! Inkább mássz ki a fejemből!  
- Kedves vagy, mondhatom – morogta. – Pedig csak segíteni akarok.  
- Nem jó helyen tapogatózol – közöltem.  
- Akkor mesélek valamit – váltott témát.  
Felnyögtem.  
- Kínzol, tudsz róla?  
- Ugyan már, ne legyél ennyire antiszociális!  
- Jó, mesélj – adtam be a derekam, és a hátamra fordultam az ágyon. – Mi újság odafent?  
- Mindenki a karácsonyra készül – mondta.  
- Tényleg, az is mindjárt itt van – jutott eszembe. – Te is lejössz?  
- Igen! És majd meglátogatlak – közölte vidáman. Elmosolyodtam.  
- Rendben. Én pedig majd kerítek neked valami ajándékot – feleltem.  
- De… azt nem szabad… - kezdte bizonytalanul.  
- Tanulj meg minden szabályt, aztán szegj meg néhányat – vontam meg a vállam. – És majd kitalálok valami olyat, amit lehet.  
- Vicces, hogy ezt pont te mondod, Bátyó – jegyezte meg.  
- Ugye? Lassan viszont nem ártana mennem. Bár a démonok nem szeretik a mostani időjárást.  
- Jó, menj csak – helyeselt. – És vigyázz magadra.

- Persze. Szia – köszöntem el. A kapcsolat megszakadt, és én belesóhajtottam a magányba. Ez legalább jó pont. Megint sokat beszélgetünk az öcsémmel.  
Felálltam, nyújtóztam egyet, és ahogy voltam, egy fehér pólóban, egy hosszú fekete nadrágban, mezítláb léptem ki a novemberi, számomra majdnem kellemes, fagypont körüli éjszakába. A Mennyben hűvös van, így az angyalok a hideget kedvelik.  
Ellendültem az erkélyről. Az emberek nem vehetnek észre, csak ha felfedem magam. Addig jelenlétem csak azok érzékelhetik, akik erősek. Az ilyen pedig ritka.  
Nyugodt holdfényes éjszaka volt, semmi nem történt. Csak lézengtem a városban, várva a vonzást. De a démonok aznap éjjel nyugton maradtak. Az ilyen éjszakák csak azért számítottak problémásnak, mert túl sok energiám maradt. Fektethettem volna gyakorlásba, de untam magam. Így inkább visszamentem a négy fal közé. Semmi érdekes nem volt ott sem, de a legbiztonságosabb hely volt, ahol lettem. És ez elég volt, hogy szeressek ott.  
Tovább telt az idő. Amikor havazott, kint maradtam egész nap. És amikor elbambulva lógattam a lábam a tízediken lévő erkély korlátjáról, alig vettem észre, hogy közben hó angyal lett belőlem, de ez jó volt. A hó nekem olyan lehetett, mint az embereknek a takaró, amivel alszanak. Csak én nem aludtam. Megfogadtam, hogy soha többé nem fogok aludni. Egyszerűen rosszul voltam a gondolattól, hogy ugyanazt álmodhatom, mint mikor először és utoljára aludtam el, mióta elment. Vele álmodtam, s biztos voltam benne, hogy amikor felkeltem, vonzottam magamhoz. Csakhogy nem jött.  
Igazából nekem nincs is szükségem alvásra. Odafent senki nem szokott aludni, és idelent is élek alvás és étel nélkül.  
A kapcsolat, ami akkor keletkezett, mikor egymás szemébe néztünk, még most is összeköt minket. Próbáltam erővel eltépni, de akármilyen távol is volt, nem hagyta. Nem hagyta, hogy végleg elengedjem, hogy megszabaduljak tőle, hogy elfelejthessem.  
Ezt a kapcsot ő sokkal jobban érzékelte, egyszer leírta nekem, milyennek érzi ezt a dolgot. Azt mondta, olyan, mint egy köztünk kifeszített húr, amely sűrűn zeng, vagy húzza őt. Én csak a közelségét vagy távolságát érzem a segítségével. Hónapok óta csak a távolságát érzem. És fáj, hogy olyan messze van. Egyszer sem éreztem közeledni, s mindig csak távolodott. De biztos voltam benne, hogy amikor először és utoljára ébredtem álomból, a húr zengett. Nem egy kellemes délután volt…

~***~

A karácsony mind az emberek, mind az angyalok körében nagy ünnep. Szenteste az angyalok lejönnek a Földre, hogy egy évben egyszer elszórják csodáikat a halandóknak. A démonok ilyenkor a föld alá, vagy a rejtekhelyükre húzódnak, nehezen viselik el az angyalok fényét. Ám ez idén nem így lett.  
Hajnalodott, mikor a városba érkező angyalok gyülekeztek, hogy visszarepüljenek. Izgatottan fecserésztek, nevetgéltek, vagy feszülten pillogtak körbe. Esetleg felém küldtek gyanakvó pillantásokat.  
Al kikönyörögte, hogy egy darabig tartsak velük én is. Engedtem neki, már csak azért is, mert tudtam, egyikőjük sincs képezve, és ha csoportba gyűlnek, az vonzhatja a démonokat. Mármint az erősebbeket. A gyengék, mint mondtam, messziről kerülnek minket ilyenkor. És az lett a szerencséjük, hogy ott voltam.  
Különválva a csoporttól ácsorogtam Allal, aki lelkesen magyarázott nekem mindenféléről. Őt minden alaklommal elbűvöli ez a furcsa hely. Hisz' legtöbbször csak a lakásom látja, ha lejön. Így jégkrémmel kínáltam, mikor beugrott hozzám koraeste. Tetszett neki, én csak mosolyogtam rajta, és azzal hárítottam, mikor azt akarta, hogy én is egyek, hogy nem szeretem az édességet. Mert így is van. Utálom.  
Vonzást éreztem, három felől egyszerre.  
- Szólj a többieknek, most azonnal induljatok el! – hadartam, majd nekilendülve eltűntem a közelükből.  
Az egyik démont sikerült meglepnem, könnyen átlöktem a válaszúthoz. A másodikkal túl sokat bíbelődtem. Mire végeztem vele, a csoporttól ijedt kiáltások hallatszottak. Rohantam vissza. A démon mohó pillantásokkal méregette a csapatot, körözött körülöttük. Fénylabdát küldtem előre, s míg azt kerülte el, közéjük ugrottam.  
- Menjetek már! – kiáltottam hátra.  
- Még nincs itt mindenki! – felelte valaki. Szitkozódtam. A démon nem hagyta magát átlökni.  
- Csak nem egy vadász angyalka? – mért végig.  
- Tűnj el, és talán megúszod – sziszegtem.  
- Túl jó buli ez nekem – csóválta a fejét vigyorogva.  
- Nem sokáig lesz az! – figyelmeztettem. Fénypontok rajzották körül, mire hátrált. – Al, sürgesd meg a hiányzókat! – Előre lendültem, a démon fának csapódott. Mikor közeledtem felé, hirtelen támadott rám. A súlyos teste leszorított, a helyzet túl ismerős volt…  
- Bátyó…!  
- Maradj nyugton! – kiáltottam, majd ellöktem magamtól, felpattantam, és én szorítottam le. Belebámult a szemeimbe, és a csodálkozását kihasználva ellene fordítottam minden erőmet és elsöpörve ellenállását átlöktem.  
Leporoltam magam, és a csapat felé fordultam. Halk sóhajjal nyugtáztam, minden rendben. Al felém sietett, de megtorpant előttem pár lépéssel.  
- Ne aggódj, pár óra és egy hideg zuhany után elmúlik – nyugtattam forróságomra célozva.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.  
- Persze – bólintottam.  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el.  
Közben a Nap feltűnt keleten. Egy intéssel elrejtettem magunkat az emberek elől.  
- Ott minden rendben…? – pillantottam a csapat felé. Néhányan dühösen pillantottak felém. – Szóljatok, ha valami nem tetszik – mordultam fel.  
- Nem kellett volna itt hagynod minket – jegyezte meg egy fiatal, és minden bizonnyal tudatlan angyal.  
- Ha véletlen nem érezted volna, három démon volt, és csak azért mentem el, hogy védjem azt a hálátlan képed, szóval be lehet fogni, különben legközelebb meggondolom, hogy leálljak-e verekedni Napkelte után, csak mert pár védtelen angyal a Földön tesz kirándulást a közelemben! – közöltem dühösen. Jobbnak láttam egy fa alá, a hóba ülni, és onnan megvárni, míg távoznak. Aztán elmentek, és én is haza repültem, hogy ismét az erkélyen üldögélve töltsem el az egész napom."


	2. Viszontlátás

Viszontlátás

„Tavaszodott már, elmúlt a számomra kellemes időszak. Újra melegedett az idő, bár még nappal is egészen elviselhető volt. De azért járattam a légkondicionálót a lakásban. Lassan élénkültek a démonok is, már nem fáztak annyira, a nyugis időszaknak is vége lett. Nem bántan, nem untam magam annyit, és le tudtam vezetni a felesleges energiáimat is.  
Tavasz közepénél sem jártunk még, mikor egy reggelen, alig két órával hazaérésem után csengettek. Fogalmam sem volt, ki lehet, érdeklődve nyitottam ajtót. A következő pillanatban Bianca ugrott a nyakamba. Persze, régen láttuk egymást, még itt volt, mikor utoljára meglátogatott.  
- Szia! Rég láttalak! Hogy vagy? – támadott le rögtön, pergő modorában, vidáman. Nem értettem, mire ez a nagy jókedv, és nem sok ragadt rám belőle.  
- Élek – feleltem mindenféle lelkesedést mellőzve.  
- De úgy viselkedsz, mint aki alig él. Mi van veled? Fáradt vagy? Hagyjalak aludni?  
- Nem, nem vagyok. És nyugodtan maradhatsz, nem fogok aludni – engedtem be. Végül is, a társaság nem fog ártani… Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezzel a halálos ítéletem írtam alá…  
- Oh, egyedül vagy? – pillantott körbe Bia. – Mi van Royjal? – nézett vissza rám. Erőlködtem, hogy ne tükröződjön semmilyen érzelem az arcomon, vagy a hangomon.  
- Fogalmam sincs. Elment – vontam vállat, mintha nem érdekelne. Próbáltam magammal el is hitetni, hogy nem is érdekel. De ez a hosszú, magányos, az ágyamon való forgolódásból álló nappalokon nem volt olyan könnyű. Utáltam, amiért itt hagyott, csakúgy, egyik pillanatról a másikra. De legjobban az zavart, hogy az okot én nem tudtam. Nem mondta meg, csak eltűnt a szemem elől, s csak a napokig tartó távolodását érzékeltem. Aztán megállt, és nem mozdult. Mintha csak addig ment volna, hogy akármerre indul is, azt közeledésnek érezném… Mintha a lehető legtávolabbi pontra ment volna tőlem a Földön… És fájt. Fájt a hiánya, fájt, hogy még csak meg sem mondta, mit rontottam el, mit csináltam rosszul, mi miatt hagyott itt.  
Persze, párszor már megfordult a fejemben, hogy fogom magam, és utána megyek. De mindig leállítottam magam valamivel, amit úgy neveztem, „józan ész". Már, ha nálam beszélhetünk egyáltalán ilyesmiről. Közöltem magammal, hogy akkor sem mehetnék utána, ha akarnék, hisz' nem hagyhatom itt a várost. Nekem itt kell maradnom, hogy elvégezzem a kötelességeimet. A Földből jóformán csak ezt az egy helyet ismertem, de tényleg. Kétszáz évet éltem itt, és alig-alig léptem túl eddig a város határait. Néha, ha nem is miatta, de hívott az ismeretlen távol, de nem szabadott elhagynom a helyem. Egyetlen nappal pedig nem elég arra, hogy akár repülve, akár az új keletű gyorsaságommal túl messzire menjek. A szabályok kötöttek. Máskor azzal tartottam vissza magam, hogy ha már elment, biztosan azért ment olyan távolra, mert nem akar látni. De akkor mi a francért nem engedi elszakítani a kapcsot?!  
- Elment? Hová? – kérdezett rá Bia.  
- El. Messze – vontam újra vállat. Ekkor észrevehette a tőmondatokból, hogy nem éppen lelkesen válaszolgatok.  
- És visszajön? – Itt talán már kapizsgálta, hogy mi a helyzet, mert nem azt kérdezte, hogy mikor jön.  
- Nem hinném – csóváltam a fejem.

- Ó, a rohadék! – méltatlankodott. – Annyi mindent kiálltál érte, és csak úgy faképnél hagyott?! – Jobb híján csak bólintottam egyet. – Na, csak kerüljön a kezeim közé! Nem teszi zsebre, amit tőlem kap! – füstölgött, mire én akaratlanul is elnevettem magam. Komikusan hatott a kép, ahogy elképzeltem, Bianca, az alig huszonegy éves emberlány, nekiesik a bukott angyalnak…  
Elmosolyodott, és leült a kanapéra. Nem faggatott többet erről a témáról, bizonyára tisztában volt vele, hogy nekem nem kellemes erről beszélnem. Így hamarosan új témát hozott fel nekem:  
- Nem akarsz eljönni velem valahová? – Én meglepetten pislogtam rá.  
- Mire gondolsz? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.  
- Mielőtt hisztizni kezdenél leszögezem, hogy tisztában vagyok a szabályaitokkal, és mivel amúgy is barátok vagyunk nem lehet probléma – magyarázta. – Csak arra gondoltam, hogy mivel nappal úgyis itthon ülsz a hátsódon, eljöhetnél velem, mondjuk vidámparkba. – Zavartan néztem rá. Démonkergetés közben jártam egyszer a vidámparkban pár évvel ezelőtt, és tudtam róla, mikor megnyílt, sőt az építkezésről is sűrűn írtak annak idején az újságok, de sosem éreztem, hogy nekem oda el kell mennem.  
- Mégis, hogy jutott ez eszedbe, Bianca? – érdeklődtem cseppet sem palástolva a meglepettségem.  
- Igazából a suliból mennénk páran, és gondoltam, neked sem ártana egy kis társaságfrissítés – mondta. Én továbbra is zavartan pislogtam. Nem is a lány viselkedése lepett meg, ezt már úgy, ahogy megszoktam, inkább a meghívás. Az angyalok nem használták ilyen értelemben a fogalmat, tipikusan emberi szokás volt, és engem, lent töltött majdnem kétszáz évem alatt soha senki nem hívott sehová.  
- Aha… - bólintottam lassan. – Mikor?  
- Most – vigyorgott rám.  
- He? – pillogtam.  
- Jól hallottad. Nyomás átöltözni – intett a szobám felé.  
Sóhajtva engedelmeskedtem az utasításnak, és bevonultam a szobámba, hogy átöltözzem. Ekkor már éreztem, nem lesz ennek jó vége… Pár perc múlva kiléptem, és Bia bólintott.  
- Csak vegyél még fel valamit – utalt a pólómra.  
- Ne akarj megölni, így is meg fogok sülni – nyavalyogtam.  
- Jó, majd azt mondjuk, északról jöttél – mosolygott rám. Én majdnem fejem vertem a falba.  
- Ez vicces lesz… - morogtam lelkesedés nélkül.  
Szóval Bianca magával rángatott a vidámparkba, amihez őszintén szólva nem sok kedvem volt. Nem volt sok bajom az emberekkel, tekintve, hogy nagy általánosságban csak Biával érintkezem.  
Régen jártam odakint nappal, sőt, nagyon régen léptem ki a ház főbejáratán. Mindig az erkélyemet használtam közlekedésre, nagyon ritka pillanat volt, mikor nem. És ez most ez egy olyan pillanat volt, mikor Biára való tekintettel kivételesen lépcsőztem egy sort.  
Kilépve szemembe tűzött a Nap, s felnéztem rá. Eltakartam a szemeim, ahogy körbepislogtam az utcán. Legszívesebben ott helyben eltüntettem volna magam, de Bia elkapta a karom, és húzni kezdett a legközelebbi tömegközlekedési eszköz megállóhelye felé, így esélyem sem volt menekülni.  
- Mondd csak, mi a jó ebben az irdatlan tömegben? – kérdeztem a buszon állva, ami annyira tömött volt, hogy az ablak üvegén támaszkodtam, a fal és köztem pedig a lány állt.  
- Először nekem is nagyon furcsa volt – kezdte – de meg lehet szokni. És, hogy mi a jó benne? Nem száll fel az ellenőr, hogy elkérje a jegyedet, ami nincs is – nevetett rám.  
- Aha… - bólintottam, hogy értem. – Akkor sem valami kényelmes. Visszafelé nem repülhetnénk…? – néztem rá könyörgőn.  
- Nem kényelmes, de próbálj meg normálisan viselkedni – kért. – És ne nézz így rám – fordította el tekintetét.  
- Könnyű azt mondani. Magyarázd el, mi a normális! – kértem.  
- Hm. Például ne beszélj angyalokról, démonokról, vagy ilyesmikről… - kezdte.  
- Jó, azt gondoltam – forgattam meg a szemeim.  
Magyarázott valamit a tévéműsorokról, munkáról és könyvekről, amire egy kicsit még próbáltam is figyelni. Nem igazán érdekelt a nappali világ, mégis megakadt a figyelmem néhány dolgon, amit érdekesnek találtam. A végére Biancára alig figyeltem, és mikor ezt ő észrevette, kissé felpaprikázottan közölte, hogy úgy viselkedek, mint egy vidéki gyerek, akit felvittek a nagyvárosba. Én elnevettem magam rajta, aznap másodjára, és egészen jól éreztem magam. Nem tudtam, hogy miatta, vagy a kimozdulás miatt, de aznap jókedvem volt.  
A nap egész' jól telt, Bia barátai kedvesek voltak, és nem csodálkoztak sokáig azon, hogy míg másokon átmeneti kabát volt, én elvoltam pólóban. Azért volt bár baki, amit magyaráznom kellett, például, hogy délben miért nem ettem velük. Azt válaszoltam, hogy rossz a gyomrom, és inkább majd csak este eszem, ha hazaértem. Vagy, mikor valamelyikük az időt kérdezte, és én pontosan rávágtam… Azt kellett hazudnom, hogy pár perce láttam egy órát, és tippel hozzátettem, hogy mennyi lehet… Szórakoztató volt ilyesmiket beadni az embereknek, és örültem, hogy egyáltalán nem gyanakodtak.  
Koraeste, mikor Biával elváltunk tőlük, és gyalog indultunk el, a lány megjegyezte, hogy találékony vagyok, ha a furcsaságaimat kell megmagyarázni.  
- Egy időben sokat olvastam, volt pár ötletem mindenféle regényekből – vontam vállat.  
- Valahogy el kell tölteni a nappalokat. De ahogy láttam, jól érezted magad – mondta.  
- Aha, nem volt olyan rossz, mint vártam – vigyorogtam rá.  
- Akkor jó, megnyugodtam. És sokkal jobb a kedved, mint reggel volt.  
- Ja… Érdekesek az emberek… elterelték a figyelmem mindenről – vontam vállat.  
- És megszokni ezt úgy, hogy előtte semmit nem tudtál róluk… - sóhajtott. – Furcsa volt.  
- Elhiszem, de jól vetted az akadályokat, nem? – pillantottam rá.  
- Mihez mérten jól? Senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy az eszem háromszor annyi ideje tudom, mint kellene – megrázta a fejét. – Akkora szemétség, hogy te nem öregedsz.  
- Angyal vagyok – vontam vállat. – Még ha akarnék, sem tudnék öregedni.  
- A démon testem sokkal lassabban öregedett, mint ez. Most meg már idősebbnek tűnök nálad is – morogta.  
- Majd odafent nem fogsz öregedni – nyugtattam. – Odafent senki nem öregszik, csak az idő múlik, de ez minket nem érdekel.  
- Persze, persze, csak ez akkor is olyan kényelmetlen! – sóhajtott fel.  
- Hazavigyelek? – ajánlottam fel.  
- El tudsz rejteni kettőnket? – pislogott rám.  
- Lazán – vigyorodtam el.  
Néhány perc múlva már a város felett repültünk, és Biának nagyon tetszett az élmény mely kicsit emlékeztette a régi életére.  
- Hoznék neked jégkockát, de ilyenkor még nem tartunk. Majd nyáron meghívlak egyszer valami jó helyre fagyizni – ígérte.  
- Szavadon foglak! – figyelmeztettem mosolyogva, és nem mondtam meg neki, hogy nem szeretem a fagylaltot…

~***~

Pár nap múlva furcsa érzéssel indultam éjszakai őrjáratra. Nem tudtam, mi olyan érdekes a levegőben, míg rá nem jöttem, nem is kint van a furcsaság. Inkább bennem volt. Ugyanis a kapocs… Úgy éreztem, közel van hozzám, olyannyira, hogy azt vártam, mikor lép elő valahonnan. Ám ez nem történt meg. Vagyis aznap éjjel nem.  
Egy hétig is elvoltunk így. Kerülgettük egymást, a kapocs miatt pontosan tudtuk, hol is van a másik, és ha én felé is indultam, mindig igyekeztem kikerülni, ő meg csak mögöttem akart maradni, és mindenhová követett engem, mintha egy zavaró, lemaradozó, önálló árnyékom lett volna. Tudtam, hogy ha megint úgy látná a helyzetet, közbeavatkozna. De én direkt nem hagytam erre neki esélyt, meg akartam mutatni, hogy sokkal erősebb lettem, mióta elment, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy ő intézzen el helyettem bármit. Az én dolgom, maradjon csak ki belőle!  
Máskülönben… vártam, hogy végre összeszedje magát, és előjöjjön. Aztán meguntam a várakozást, és úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel, én beszélek vele, ha már ő nem képes rávenni magát a lépésre.  
Nyugis éjjel volt, én egy parkot választottam a beszélgetés színhelyéül. Úgy tettem, mintha arról éreztem volna démont, és ő minden bizonnyal elhitte, mert a nyomomban maradt. Csakhogy most egyáltalán nem démonról volt szó, és ezt észrevehette, amint megálltam az elhagyatott parkban. De nem távolodott el.  
- Miért követsz? – kérdeztem fennhangon, hátrafordulva. Tíz méterrel állt előttem, sötét öltözékben, azt nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy kék vagy fekete.  
- Nem akarlak többé szem elől téveszteni – felelte nyugodt hangon.  
- Ezt valahogy nehéz elhinni – közöltem. Éreztem, hogy iránta érzett dühöm egyre nő.  
- Persze, gondoltam, nem fogsz tárt karokkal fogadni, de…  
- Akkor mégis mit hittél?! – vágtam a szavába. – Faképnél hagysz, elmész relaxálni a világ másik oldalára, aztán visszajössz, mikor kedved van, és minden marad a régiben?! Tűnj el, Roy, nem érdekelsz, nincs szükségem rád! – Úgy hallgatott végig, olyan rezzenéstelen arccal, mintha előre látta volna, mit fogok a fejéhez vágni. Dühített a nyugodtsága.  
- Nem, még ha akarnék, sem tudnék elmenni – ingatta a fejét. – És megértem, mit érzel, de hidd el, jó okom volt rá, hogy…  
- Igen? És mi lenne azaz ok?! – vágtam a szavába ismét, de fel sem vette.  
- Azzal, hogy én elmentem, te sokkal erősebb lettél, nem igaz? Így már tényleg nincs szükséged senki védelmére, legalábbis a testednek. Viszont te magad sehol nem érzed igazán biztonságban magadat… - Megint nem vártam meg, hogy befejezze.  
- Megmondtam, hogy nem érdekelsz, keress inkább valaki mást, aki beveszi a meséidet! – tanácsoltam, és készültem távozni, de még utánam szólt:  
- Csak azt lehet bevenni, ami nem igaz.  
Elrohantam. Kétpercnyire maradt csak le, aztán követett. Reggel pedig az erkélyem korlátjára ült, hátát a falnak támasztotta, és úgy volt el egész nap. Én behúztam a függönyöket, és a szobám ajtaját is becsuktam. Az ágyon fetrengtem, nem tudtam magammal mit kezdeni.  
Este nem volt ott, mikor indultam, de reggel megint odatelepedett, mint valami jól idomított háziállat. Iszonyatosan zavart a jelenléte, egyszerűen nem voltam képes egy percnél tovább nyugton maradni. Mikor ezt megelégeltem kimentem, és elküldtem a Pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba, de nem érdekelte komolyabban, én meg hamar belefáradtam, de legalább a dühöm egy részét levezettem.  
És ez lett a napirend.  
Amikor Bianca néha meglátogatott, szúrós pillantásokat küldött felé. Volt, hogy elhívott magával nappal a városba, és én örömmel vele tartottam, még akkor is, ha a meleget nehezen bírtam. Legalább nem a lakásban szenvedtem,  
Hamar jött a forróság, és én néha aggódva pillantottam ki a függönyök mögül Royra. Sosem mondta, ő hogyan bírja a meleget… Néha azzal nyugtattam magam, ha annyira rossz lenne, keresne magának másik helyet, vagy egyszerűen itt hagyna. Aztán jött a másik felem, aki azt mondta, hogy ő is angyal, akkor bizonyára rosszul van a melegtől, mint én.  
A nyár addigi legforróbb napja volt, napon negyven fok is volt. Márpedig az erkélyem keleti fekvésű, délig odatűz a Nap. Fel-alá járkáltam a házban, még ásítottam is, pedig nem voltam álmos. Végül kinyitottam az erkélyajtót, és kinéztem rá.  
Most a padlón ült, hátát a falnak támasztva szundított. Legalábbis onnan úgy tűnt. Azonnal éreztem, hogy gyengülök, és a lélegeznem is nehezebb volt a forróság miatt, de azért előrébb léptem, és mivel nem mozdult, mellé ültem, fejem a vállának döntöttem, és lehunytam a szemeim.  
- Bolond vagy – sóhajtotta kis idő múlva.

- Megmondtam, hogy nem érdekelsz. Hagyj aludni – mormogtam.  
- Még a végén rosszul leszel – mondta. – Beviszlek – és mivel nem tiltakoztam, karjaiba vett, majd becsukva az erkélyajtót a szobámig, az ágyhoz vitt. Én közben átkaroltam a hátát, mintha csak ösztönös és megállíthatatlan mozdulat lenne, és akkor sem engedtem el, mikor letett az ágyamra. Nem nyitottam ki a szemeim, csak a légzésem állítottam egyenletessé a kellemes hűvösben. Azt gondoltam, ott fog hagyni, de aztán, mivel nem eresztettem, mellém feküdt, és magához ölelt. Továbbra sem akartam elengedni, s úgy aludtam el, hogy szorosan tartottam, nehogy még egyszer elszökjön.  
Amikor felébredtem, ő rám nézett, a szemeibe, én pedig elkaptam róla a tekintetem. Nem mertem megint hagyni, hogy elbűvöljön. Óvatosan lehúztam róla a karjaim, és igyekeztem nem ránézni. Viszont ő csak engem, az arcom figyelte, és aztán hűvös kezével finoman megcirógatott. Halk sóhajt hallattam, majd megvártam, míg megszólal:  
- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte suttogva.  
- Te miért csinálod? – kérdeztem vissza.  
- Nem egyértelmű? Szeretlek – mondta.  
- Akkor miért nem jöttél vissza? – néztem most rá, s arcán egy pillanatnyi meglepettség látszott könnyeim láttán.  
- Tartoztam valakinek. Valaki olyannak, aki téged bántott volna, ha nem teszem, amit mond – mondta, s láttam a szemein, hogy komolyan beszél.  
- Kinek…?  
- Nem mondhatom el, sajnálom – törölte le a könnyeim. Mielőtt kérdezhettem volna, magyarázatképpen hozzáfűzte: - Tényleg nem lehet, mert ha megmondom, belehalhatok. – Nem kérdeztem többé erről.  
- Miért nem mondtad meg? – megcsóválta a fejét, jelezve, hogy ezt sem lehetett. Sóhajtottam. – Utáltalak érte – mondtam.  
- Tudom – bólintott. – Minden érzésed éreztem én is… - Sóhajtottam.  
- És most…?  
- Akármit mondasz is, én itt maradok… nem tudnék elmenni a közeledből… - mondta.  
- Helyes – bólintottam. – Mert nem is engedném – közöltem.  
Elmosolyodott, én visszamosolyogtam rá, és ő óvatosan megcsókolt. Szorosan magamhoz öleltem, visszacsókoltam, és amikor szétváltunk sokáig csak öleltem, és nem akartam elengedni soha többé."

„_Nem tudok magam aludni, mert képtelen vagyok nélküled álmodni…"_

Katie Cat; 2010. február 3. – 2010. február 10.


End file.
